L'amour Viendra
by Kye Above
Summary: 52 words, 26 letters, on the love story of the lost son of France and the son England forgot, Quebec and British Columbia. Two shot. Drabble format.


**I've gained a strange love for this story's pairing, so I thought I'd write something for it outside my main story. I do hope you enjoy this.**

**Vic is BC, and Olivier is Quebec.**

* * *

_"L'amour Viendra" [Love Will Come] - __A-L_

* * *

_A is for Access_, because for a year Vic had been able to enter Olivier's house without being invited first or requesting a meeting in advance. Not even Matthew was allowed the privilege Vic had been given, and Matthew was the entire country and Olivier's half-brother. Olivier would always claim the only reason that Vic got in his house was because he stole some spare keys the year before. Olivier never said how much he enjoyed the visits, though Vic knew quite well that he did, so _A is not for Admit._

_B is for Bane_, because Olivier called Vic the 'bane of his existence', though it wasn't true. He said it always in English, which Olivier normally refused to speak due to what had happened in the past. But he spoke it for Vic because no matter what he said, Vic eventually realized that Olivier cared. Despite his carefree look on life, Vic acknowledged what Olivier had went through. The English had ruined everything for him. What often saddened Vic was that he looked so much like his father, who Olivier had bad memories of, so he tried his best to change his appearance. He grew his hair out past his shoulders and kept his bangs over his eyes, and he constantly plucked his eyebrows. so _B is not for British_

_C is for Chum_, because Olivier started referring to him as that only months after Vic had started his house raids. Vic thought it was silly and insisted that Olivier use a less weird word to refer to a friend. It finally dawned on him what Olivier has really being calling him when Matthew was translating Olivier's sleep talking in French for Vic. That day Vic learnt that 'Chum'meant 'Boyfriend' in Quebec, and Matthew became a secret keeper, so _C is not for Clueless_

_D is for Daddy_, or as Olivier called Francis Bonnefoy in secret, Papa. Vic knew that Olivier hadn't seen his Papa since he had been New France, and that he was jealous of Matthew being able to see him. Vic could almost understand how he felt. But unlike Olivier, he had cared little of his own father. He still thought it would be nice to see him again, and remind him of his existence. But Olivier needed to see his Papa, but he never asked Matthew about helping to arrange a meeting, because he thought is Papa didn't care for him any longer. He silently stayed in pain, but _D is not for Deserve._

_E is for Excuse,_ which is what Vic had to come up with when he stopped visiting Olivier for a while. He couldn't bare to tell him the truth. That he had a human in his life that he was together with, though mostly by accident. He knew it would upset Olivier, though he would hide it well. He didn't want to see tears in the Quebecois's eyes, like he had seen too many times before. As luck would have it, his human boyfriend left him for the personification of Saskatchewan, and Olivier would never know, and Vic could pretend it never happened. So _E is not for Expiry._

_F is for Far, _because their provinces were almost as distant from each other as it is possible on their land. That didn't affect them that much, as travel among Canada was done quite literally in the blink of an eye, as all resident personifications of a country could do. They never batted an eye when they saw the distance on a map. So _F is not for Fazed._

_G is for Game, _since no matter how much Olivier hated it, they always ended up playing Monopoly: Canada. Vic almost always ended up with all the Quebec cities, and Olivier always went bankrupt from buying too many properties. Olivier would be grumpy about it for days later, and Vic found this amusing. But _G is not for Glad_

_H is for Hate, _as this is all Olivier holds for Arthur Kirkland. Matthew may have forgiven him for taking them away from their Papa, but Olivier never would. Olivier would draw fantastic drawings of Arthur's demise, perfected over many centuries, all of which Vic couldn't help but like. But that was as close as Olivier ever got. _H is not for Harm._

_I is for Idiot, _or 'Tit' as he preferred to use in place of it. Surprisingly, Olivier never applied that term to Vic, but to the personification of Ontario. No one but the Atlantic Provinces had anything but bad words to say about the young man. The territories didn't care. But no one reached close to Olivier in his hate for Ontario. Vic sometimes wondered if Olivier was taking out all his hate for Arthur on Ontario that he could have taken out on both him and Vic, due to them both being Arthur's sons. This thinking was what caused him to realize that Olivier truly cared for him, and didn't just keep him around for selfish reasons. He knew _I was not for Insanity_

_J is for Journey, _as Vic finally voiced his concern of Olivier's doubt that his Papa still loved him and wanted to see him again. So Matthew made preparations for Olivier to join him at a world meeting, and Vic went along as well to make sure that Olivier didn't try to run off before he could see Francis, and also to keep him from trying to kill Arthur. In the end, when Olivier and Francis were reunited, _J was, for once, for Joy._

_K is for Kill, _which was what Francis and Arthur were seemingly trying to do to each other throughout the meeting. It seemed like business as usual to the rest, but to Vic and Olivier it was unnerving. Though they didn't tell the other, they both thought how hard it could be to tell their fathers that they had fallen in love with each other. This was another thing they didn't tell each other. Vic loved Olivier and Olivier loved Vic. _K wasn't just for Kindness._

_L is for Love, _as obvious it may be. They tell each other the day they leave back for Canada, Olivier and Francis exchanging promises to see each other again, and Vic and Arthur continuing to ignore each other's existence. They kissed in front of their respective fathers and their shared half-brother, knowing that none would speak about what they saw. Francis was pleased, and Arthur didn't stop staring. They left them like that, along with a smirking Matthew, and Olivier knew that the trip was worth it all. _L is no longer for Longing_

* * *

**Good? Bad? I want to know if I should write the other letters. I see no point in doing it if no one wants to read anymore.**


End file.
